MP7
}} The MP7 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 9, or it can be purchased with credits. History The Heckler & Koch MP7 (M'aschinen '''P'istole '''7) is a German PDW chambered in the 4.6×30mm cartridge. It was designed along with the 4.6×30mm cartridge in mind to meet NATO requests published in 1989 which called for personal defense weapon (PDW) with a better ability to penetrate body armor than current PDWs. Heckler & Koch began the production of the MP7 in 2001. The weapon was a direct rival to the FN P90, also developed to meet NATO's requirements. The first prototype shown in 1999 was designated as the 'PDW'. It had a short Picatinny rail on the top and a smooth pistol grip surface.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 Wikipedia - HK MP7http://wiki.teamliquid.net/counterstrike/MP7 MP7 - Liquipedia Counter-Strike Wiki The MP7 is currently sold in two different variants - the A1 and the A2. The A1 variant had a redesigned grip, straight buttpad, and smaller stock. The A2 variant had an underbarrel rail in place of the grip so different grips can be attached onto the weapon. In-Game General Information The MP7 is one of the first PDWs unlocked in-game. It possesses average damage for its class, with a maximum damage of 30 and minimum damage of 18, translating to a four-shot-kill (4SK) up close and increases to a 6SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Range is poor, with damage beginning to drop off at 40 studs and ending at 90 studs. Rate-of-fire (RoF) is very high, at 950 RPM, one of the faster firing PDWs in-game. Muzzle velocity is above-average for most PDWs, at 2000 studs per second. This results in the MP7 having a very quick time-to-kill (TTK) up close but slower at longer distances. Magazine capacity is average, at 30+1 rounds. Due to the high RoF, the MP7 also has a fairly high ammunition consumption rate. Reload times are mixed, with a fairly quick tactical reload time of 2.5 seconds but a long empty reload time of 3.5 seconds. Other handling traits are fairly good. Hipfire performance is typical for a PDW, as is mobility - being able to move quickly whilst holding the weapon. Recoil is moderate. The MP7 has fairly low per-shot recoil and low vertical recoil but relatively high horizontal recoil. Usage & Tactics Being a weapon designed for CQC, the MP7 is highly recommended to be used at close ranges. At medium range, the rate of fire and low recoil helps it to hold its own against assault rifles and carbines, but without careful trigger control, ammunition will quickly disappear. Like most PDWs, the semi-automatic mode on the MP7 is almost a useless ability. The reason behind it is that has very little use since the weapon is outgunned at anything beyond close range by assault rifles and carbines. The MP7 has a very high RoF. Due to the extremely fast RoF, the user will often find themselves out of ammunition and reloading often. However, its reload time is fairly quick, allowing the player to get back into the fight quickly. In general, when using the MP7, it is best to spray down an enemy or two at close range, and duck out of the way to reload before continuing the assault. If the player uses the MP7 in automatic fire mode at medium range, the player will typically fire about half of their magazine or more to kill an opponent due to the combination of the high RoF, mediocre aim stability and higher shots to kill (STK) at longer distances. This PDW is not recommended for eliminating groups of enemies, unless they are unaware or clustered tightly. Conclusion In conclusion, with the MP7's 4SK capability, very fast RoF of 950 RPM, low recoil, and very fast reload, it arguably makes one of the best close range PDWs in the game, capable of shredding enemies at close range despite its low unlock rank of 9. Some people may even claim that it is overpowered. However, its heavy horizontal recoil and low accuracy restrict its versatility at different ranges and prevent it from completely dominating the opposition. 'Pros & Cons' Pros: * Extremely high RoF. * Very low vertical recoil. * Quick tactical reload time. Cons: * Poor range. * Low minimum damage. * Moderate horizontal recoil. * Long empty reload time. Trivia * Before the 4th of July update, the MP7 could accept grip attachments. ** This was reverted on the 4th August, 2018 with the release of the "New Steel" update. * When a grip was attached beforehand, the integrated grip was not removed. Instead, the new grip was mounted on the left-hand side tactical rail. However, the player would still put their hand on the MP7's default grip rather than the grip the player attached. ** This quality is shared with the P90. * The MP7's model has a 40-round magazine, but the capacity in-game is only 30 rounds. This is probably for balance reasons. * The model in-game is the MP7A1.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7#Variants * When attaching a barrel attachment on the MP7, the barrel will 'sit' on top of the MP7 model's barrel. *When the player's FoV (Field of View) is set to 100 and they reload with the MP7, the character is seen taking out the magazine, holding the magazine for a second, and then reinserting said magazine. **The Saiga-12 also shares this quality. *The Ballistics Tracker is glitched on the MP7 as of update 4.12.0. When it is equipped it sits on top of the optics rail, rather than on the side tactical rail, which can block a user's vision when aiming. 'References' Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons